Star Fox: God of Thunder
by Twista Heisenberg
Summary: The Star Fox Team must save Sauria from the evil awakened General Scales but not without the help of the God of Thunder
1. Return of the DinoPirate

Chapter One: Return of the DinoPirate

It has been over a decade since after a massive crisis happened on Dinosaur Planet. General Scales was put out of misery after a spirit of the Krazoa escaped the corpse of the evil Pirate. Over a decade later, King Tricky and his EarthWalker remain in the peaceful Walled City and then EarthWalker soldier walks up to the King remaining in the temple.

Soldier: Your highness, you have a visitor.

Tricky: Send him in.

Inside comes the great and one and only Fox McCloud the leader of the Star Fox Team.

Tricky: Fox McCloud!

Fox: (walking towards him) Prince Tricky... Er... I mean King Tricky.

Tricky: I knew you would come back sometime after you saved our planet.

Fox: Well, I've been thinking about you and I thought I would stop by and see how things are going since I left.

Tricky: I'd say being a king feels really good.

Fox: (laugh) That's my Tricky.

Fox pulls up a chair and sits down.

Fox: How is everything else going?

Tricky: Well, there are still some SharpClaws being dealt with.

Fox: Any leaders.

Tricky: No, they're actually on their own. Which is strange.

Fox: That is strange. All soldiers. No leader. Maybe, someday they'll find a leader and then maybe the leader could force them to help you guys.

Tricky: I don't know. These guys never change.

Meanwhile in Krazoa Palace, the Storekeeper from the Throntail Store arrives to steal something for his store.

Storekeeper: (to himself) Nobody will stop me from stealing here.

Voice: But I can.

Storekeeper stops turns around, gets shocked and decapitated.

Back at Walled City, Fox and Tricky continue chatting.

Tricky: So, how's your team being going?

Fox: Getting better and badder. Except, my co-pilot Falco is starting to become a douche.

Tricky: Fox. We're in Walled City. Language.

Fox: Oh, sorry. But he's starting to act like he can do these things on his own. You know what I mean?

Tricky: I get exactly what you mean.

Fox: Yeah.

Fox's communicator goes off.

Fox: Oh, crap. Tricky. I'm sorry to run off like this but I got a mission to do.

Tricky: That's truly understandable.

Fox: I'm glad. Take care, buddy.

Tricky: You, too.

Fox exits the temple and hops into his Arwing. A few hours later, Tricky hears a loud and his tribe running for help.

Soldier: Your highness! We're under attack!

Tricky arrives outside and finds the SharpClaws attacking the city.

Tricky: EarthWalkers, attack!

The EarthWalkers throw off a few SharpClaws off the edge and face millions of others. Tricky gets captured by a few SharpClaws tying him down. The SharpClaws jump on the EarthWalker soldier and kill them. Tricky notices the leader of the Tribe walking towards him. The leader appears to General Scales which surprises Tricky.

Scales: Hello, Tricky.

Tricky: You're dead! Fox killed you!

Scales: Now, I'm back from the dead. When this planet got back to together, one of my SharpClaws had an extra Krazoa Spirit in his corpse and he used it to bring me back.

Tricky: (shocked) So you were just hiding for the whole 10 years?

Scales: It wasn't the best time. I had to wait til you become the king. Because you're the one who's gonna help start this over. I have become stronger than Fox and no one on Dinosaur Planet can stop me.

Tricky: Fox will stop you no matter what.

Scales: (laugh) I like your attitude. Take him to the galleon.

The SharpClaws start dragging him to the galleon.

Tricky: Let me go! I demand you release me! I am the king!

They drag him inside and close the bridge. Then the galleon starts taking off.


	2. The God of Thunder

Chapter Two: The God of Thunder

Meanwhile in London, England, Jane Foster starts sitting at the bench waiting for her intern to arrive.

Jane: (sigh) God. Darcy. Where the hell are you?

Dr. Selvig arrives with a cheeseburger in his hand. Jane notices.

Jane: Cheeseburger, really?

Dr. Selvig: I can't handle British food.

Jane: Didn't the doctor say you need to go on a diet?

Dr. Selvig: The doctor's a dick.

Jane: (rolling her eyes) Whatever. Have you heard from Darcy?

Darcy arrives.

Darcy: Here I am. I just had to go shopping for cool clothes. Look at these. These are cute. (showing the dress) It's got a bunny and flowers on one dress.

Jane: (ignoring the dress) Why the hell have you not returned my calls or text messages?

Darcy: ... I... got caught.

Jane: (widening her eyes) Doing what?

Darcy: Making out with my intern in a museum.

Jane: What were you doing in... Forget it.

Darcy: (noticing Selvig's burger) Oh, god. A burger. (taking it out his hand and takes a bite)

Dr. Selvig: That has onions in it.

Darcy gags.

Jane: Is there something here we don't know about?

Dr. Selvig: What do you mean?

Jane: I don't know. I feel like there's something that doesn't exist on this planet. (standing up) But I can't think it out.

Dr. Selvig: Aren't you forgetting Thor?

Jane: Well, he doesn't count.

Darcy: Oh, yeah. Where is that thunderguy?

Meanwhile on the world of Asgard, the Great King Odin remains sitting on his throne chair talking.

Odin: I do not understand why you're not ready for such thing like this. My son would never speak of this. (turning around facing his son Thor) How could you choose not to take the throne?

Thor: I told you. I wasn't ready.

Odin: I thought this was what you wanted?

Thor: You know what happened to Loki! My brother died there! And sometimes, I wish it was me!

Odin: He is not your brother, Thor.

Thor: That's not what you told him.

Odin: He already knew I wasn't his father.

Thor faces down.

Odin: (standing up) I know things have been hard for you since mother died and Loki as well. It has always been my duty to protect all of Asgard.

Thor: What of Earth?

Odin: Earth is not my concern, son.

Thor stays silent and turns around and walks off. Thor walks into this room and watches outside the window. Sif walks.

Sif: Supper's ready.

Thor: Not hungry.

Sif: (walking to him) Thor. You must eat.

Thor: I said I'm not hungry!

Sif feels his pain and puts her hand on his shoulder.

Sif: You know there was nothing you could've done to save Loki and your mother.

Thor: I avenge them. I'm an avenger. I have to avenge their death.

Sif: I understand. Thor, please come and eat.

Thor follows Sif to the table and sits.

Fandral: Thor! You missed the funniest joke I told Volstagg!

Volstagg: That was a hidious joke!

Thor stays silent. Frandal notices and put his hand on his shoulder.

Fandral: Let it go, Thor. Yes, we will miss your mother and your brother.

Thor: Well, I'm glad you all are here for me.

Fandral: How about cheers? To Frigga and Loki.

They do cheers and drink up and dig into the food.

Fandral: Thor. You never mention Jane Foster anymore.

Sif: Oh, yeah. Why don't you invite her to join us?

Thor: She has business to do on Earth. (taking a drink)

Volstagg: Ladies. You never know what business they have.

Thor: No, they have work to do. That's what I meant.

Volstagg: ...Oh.

Meanwhile Back on Earth, Jane gets out the radio transmitter to find something.

Darcy: Do you think Matt Smith would show up soon? I'm a really big Doctor Who fan.

Jane: Nobody cares, Darcy.

Dr. Selvig helps Jane search the city for more clues.

Jane: I'm not picking up anything left from Malekith. I think this one is different. This is nothing Thor would face.

Dr. Selvig: Could there be another galaxy?

Jane: I'm guessing there is. Whatever this is, this is nothing Earth or Asgardlike.

Darcy notices a strange rectangle lining around the water in the river.

Darcy: Hey, guys? You might wanna see this.

Jane and Selvig notice the rectangle lining around the water.

Jane: What the hell?

Darcy: Wwwwhat do you suppose that is?

Jane takes the transmitter that appears to be following the rectangle.

Jane: This is impossible.

Jane walks near the pier and takes a closer look.

Dr. Selvig: Jane, I wouldn't get too close.

Jane: It's okay.

Jane slowly walks toward the giant rectangle and starts standing on something solid in the water. She looks down and finds out to be standing on nothing.

Darcy: Oh... my god.

Dr. Selvig: We gotta call Thor.

Darcy: If he owns a cell phone.

Dr. Selvig glares at her and shakes his head as he gets irritated. Jane sticks her foot in the rectangle which shows he that she can jump in. She jumps in the water.

Darcy: (laugh) Now, that is funny. An invisible swimming pool.

They all notice Jane is somehow not coming out.

Darcy: Jane?

Dr. Selvig: Oh, crap.

They all run towards the rectangle.

Dr. Selvig: Jane?!

Darcy: Jane?!

Jane finds herself on the ground and gets up off the ground and finds herself in what appears to be a strange palace.

Jane: (to herself) Where am I?

Jane looks all around the place and finds the wall of water that is the exact same shape as the rectangle in London it turns out to be some kind of portal she went through to get in the palace. Outside the portal, Selvig and Darcy look inside the water and they don't spot a sign of Jane.

Darcy: Do you have a coin?

Dr. Selvig: Why?

Darcy: I wanna try something.

Selvig reaches in his pocket and give her a quarter and Darcy drops it in and the quarter disappears in the clear water and surprises them.

Darcy: Okay, I'm scared to go there.

Jane hears Selvig and Darcy talking.

Dr. Selvig: (from the portal) You have to. She could be alive.

Jane: I'm down here!

They all hear her.

Dr. Selvig: Jane!

Jane: It's safe to come through. Just be careful.

Selvig looks at Darcy.

Darcy: You first.

Selvig jumps in. Darcy counts to three in her head and jumps in and falls on her butt.

Darcy: Ow! Next time, tell me not to jump!

Selvig looks around the place.

Selvig: What is this place?

Darcy: (scared) Um, I don't know. But I'm going back.

Darcy runs back to the portal. Jane notices.

Jane: Darcy, wait!

Darcy jumps through and finds she's on the other side of the wall.

Darcy: Okay, I'm really creeped out.

Jane: Darcy! Get back here!

Darcy jumps back through the watery wall.

Darcy: So, what I just found out, that rectangle only lets people come in. But you heard us from in here. How is that possible?

Jane: I don't know. But there is something weird going on here.

They hear something and notice a walking dinosaur in an armor holding a shield and axe.

Darcy: Okay. This is getting weird.

Jane: (to the dinosaur soldier) Hi. (talking slowly) Do you speak English?

DinoSoldier: A te dek jfoub 0eih cudwiuwo!

Jane: English! Do you speak English?

Darcy: I don't think he knows English.

Jane: What are you?

DinoSoldier: A um u SharpClaw!

Jane: Okay. I think he understood that one. He says he's a SharpClaw. (to the SharpClaw) Can you tell me where I am?

SharpClaw: You are in Krazoa Palace!

Darcy: Well, that didn't take him long to speak English.

Jane: Can you help us escape?

SharpClaw: That's not a SharpClaw decision! We SharpClaw attack!

More of the SharpClaws appear in front of Jane, Darcy and Selvig.

Jane: Run.

They start running and the SharpClaw chase them down.

Darcy: You had to talk to him!

Jane: I just want to get out of here! That's all!

Dr. Selvig: In here!

They all run into the hall and still get chased down and out the main front of the palace and hide from the SharpClaws searching around the front to find them.

SharpClaw #1: Keep searching.

They continue searching for them and still no sign.

SharpClaw #2: Nothing. They must've swam away.

They go back inside. Jane, Darcy and Selvig get out of hiding look at the giant palace.

Jane: Thor, where the hell are you?

Meanwhile on Asgard, Thor arrives to the Bifrost and approaches Heimdall.

Heimdall: I see you have your hammer.

Thor: You're mentioning that why?

Heimdall: (walking inside with Thor) It's Jane. It appears she's not on Earth.

Thor: Impossible. She can't have disappeared.

Heimdall: She must be in trouble. The frost giants haven't got her.

Thor prepares to get worried.

Heimdall: I afraid she's gone, Thor.

Thor: No! Look again! She has to be in another world somewhere!

Heimdall: There is no other world.

Thor: (marching towards him) Heimdall! You can't say that! She has to alive somewhere!

Odin: (from behind) I'm afraid he's right, son.

Thor faces Odin.

Odin: If she's not in any world, then she's not anywhere. It's more likely that Jane wouldn't have made it.

Thor: (angry) That's a lie! Listen to yourselves! You're talking like Loki! There is another world out there! And if you're not gonna help me find her, then I'll look for her myself. Heimdall, open the bifrost!

Heimdall: Thor.

Thor: I said open it!

Thor marches towards the gate.

Odin: Go ahead, son. I won't stop you. But once you search and you don't find her. Then, you'll know she's dead.

Thor: I'll take my chances.

Heimdall opens the bifrost and Thor jumps in and shoots away.


	3. The Star Fox Team

Chapter Three: The Star Fox Team

Meanwhile in the Lylat System, inside the Great Fox the Star Fox team put their gear away after their mission.

Slippy: That was cool.

Fox: I really Falco would participate some more.

Falco: Hey, I did participate just not in your way.

Fox: You're part of our team, Falco. Come on, man. Get some dignity.

Falco: I have dignity, okay?

Fox: No, you don't.

Falco: (rolling his eyes) Sometimes, I wish I was the leader of the team.

Fox: Not gonna come true.

They all enter the cockpit. Peppy comes in.

Peppy: Great work, team.

Fox: You're the one we should be thanking. (sitting in the chair)

Krystal comes from behind Fox and gives him a good shoulder massage.

Fox: (grunting and breath) Oh, Krystal. That feels good.

Krystal: You worked too hard. So I improvised.

Fox: (laughing with lips closed) Well, you improvised really well.

Fox and Krystal kiss each other.

Falco: You two get a room.

Fox: Shut up, Falco.

Falco: Hey! You're the one who randomly met her in that Jurassic World.

Fox: And you're the one who elbowed me to kiss her.

Peppy: (checking the maps) All right, children. Let's not fight anymore.

Slippy: Fox, it was really great of you to visit Tricky.

Fox: (grabbing a cold drink from the cooler) Yeah. I told him I've been thinking about him since I saved Sauria.

Krystal: I haven't seen Tricky in forever.

Fox: You're right. You and I should visit him. We should find a nice place to stay while we're there. This could be our hooneymoon.

Falco: You don't have a chance down there.

Fox: (making turning gesture) Change the Falco station.

Slippy: Fox, do you have pen?

Fox grabs a pen and hands it to him.

Slippy: Thank you.

Fox: Now, where were we?

Fox and Krystal take a slow stare at each other and prepare to kiss.

Peppy: Fox, we have distress signal.

Fox: From where?

Peppy: It appears to be Katina Outpost.

Fox: (sigh) Another Katina crisis? Are you kidding me?

Peppy: Does it look like I'm kidding?

Fox: No, it does. (to his team) All right, team. Suit up!

They suit up and rush back to the Arwings and exit the Great Fox.

Fox: Everybody check your G-Diffuser.

Slippy: All good, Fox.

Falco: Good as new.

Krystal: All good.

Fox: Let's rock and roll!

They fly on down to Katina and find a load of fighters attacking the Outpost.

Falco: Looks like Andross still had some troops left behind.

Fox: And it's time we take them down.

Voice: I can't let you do that, Star Fox.

Slippy: Oh, crap.

The Star Wolf Team arrive to stop them.

Fox: I should've known you were behind all this, Wolf.

Wolf: Still the same Fox McCloud.

Fox: We don't have time to deal with you right now.

The arwings ditch them and start fighting with the enemies. Wolf and his team chases them down.

Leon: This is going to be a long day.

Panther: Just don't hurt Krystal.

Wolf: Again with you being attracted to Krystal.

The enemies fire at the Star Fox Team who dodges the shots.

Fox: Come and get me!

One enemy starts chasing down Slippy.

Slippy: Um, Fox. A little help?

Fox: I'm a little busy here!

Slippy: Well, this guy's busy on me!

Fox does a somersault and blasts out the enemy chasing him and goes after the enemy chasing Slippy.

Fox: Hang on, Slippy!

Fox locks on to the target and blasts out the enemy.

Fox: All right! That got him!

Slippy: Thanks, Fox! I really thought they had me.

Fox: Don't mention it.

Star Wolf starts attacking.

Wolf: You can't get away that easy, Fox!

Fox: That's easy for you to say!

Wolf fires at Fox who dodges the shooting and ditches him and Wolf continues chasing after him. Falco begins shooting the enemies.

Falco: Come on! Get some!

Falco blasts them out like crazy. He blasts out the last one in his path.

Falco: Woo! Eat that!

Falco gives them the finger.

Falco: That'll teach them.

Wolf feels he's had enough.

Wolf: All right. Enough! Men, retreat!

The enemies leave the premises.

Fox: You're making them leave because?

Wolf: Just so we don't have to deal with you.

Fox: Spit it out, Wolf.

Wolf: (sigh) Okay. I was just in Sauria. Not that I was attacking. There has been some crisis going on down there.

Fox: You wanted us down here so you could give us information about a planet being under attack.

Wolf: I just want you know, you might want to head to Sauria and check on your dinosaur friend.

Fox: (realizing) Tricky.

Wolf: Anyways. That's just a heads up. Star Wolf. Let's head out.

They retreat and Star Fox retreats and returns to the Great Fox.

Fox: Peppy.

Peppy: Yes?

Fox: Can you check and see if Sauria's gotten any distress calls?

Peppy: I'm on it.

Fox looks around and realizes.

Fox: Where's ROB?


	4. The Search For Jane

Chapter Four: The Search for Jane

Thor arrives to Earth and lands on London to search for Jane. He runs around the town searching for her.

Thor: Jane?

Thor walks up to a citizen.

Thor: Excuse me. I'm looking for a women named Jane Foster. Have you seen her?

Citizen: Sorry, no Jane Foster here. Nice outfit, though.

Thor: Thanks.

Thor continues exploring the town.

Thor: Darcy! Selvig! Jane!

Meanwhile at Krazoa Palace, Jane, Selvig and Darcy sit at the front of the palace.

Darcy: I swear, this is not one of my best days.

Jane: We'll just have to for Thor. He'll find us.

Darcy: Do you think he's heard of these... SharpClaws?

Selvig: It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. What matters is how we're going to get out of here.

Jane: He's right. If we stay here, we may not survive.

Darcy: (resting her head back against the wall) Please tell me there's another portal here.

Jane notices what looks like some platform.

Jane: Guys, take a look at this.

They all stand up and walk towards the shining platform.

Darcy: What is it?

Jane: I don't know. I think it wants us to stand on it.

Voice: No worries. Just jump on that the platform, whoever you are.

They all look around.

Darcy: (creeped out) Okay. I'm going back inside.

Jane: (grabbing Darcy) No! Those guys will find you!

Selvig: (to the voice) We're just look for directions to get out of here.

Voice: Like I said. Jump on the platform.

Darcy: After you, Selvig.

Selvig stands on the platform and suddenly disappears in thin air.

Darcy: (freaks out) Oh, my god! He just killed Selvig!

Voice: Don't worry! Your friend is fine! He's out here with me!

Jane carefully stands on the platform and disappears.

Darcy: Are you sure they're not dead?

Voice: (annoyed) What part of "it's okay" don't you understand?

Darcy: Okay. Okay. I'm coming.

Darcy stands on the platform and warps into a peaceful land. Darcy gets surprised and sees Jane and Selvig.

Darcy: Oh, so you guys are alive.

Jane: Darcy. You might wanna turn around and look up.

Darcy turns around, looks up and finds a giant statue.

Darcy: Whoa. That is really cool.

The statues looks down at her and scares her.

Darcy: (stepping back) OH MY GOD!

Darcy falls back into the water.

Jane: Darcy!

Jane runs after her and helps her out of the water.

Darcy: Please, tell me this is just a dream! 

Statue: Please! Please! I don't mean any harm!

Darcy: And it talks!

Statue: You must be new species!

Jane: I'm sorry. Who are you... or what are you?

Statue: They call me the WarpStone. I warp many travelers from different worlds. (raising his body) I also allow travelers to enter the maze.

Darcy: This... could be a crazy dream.

Jane: We didn't come here on purpose. You see, we were doing a science experiment and we found this portal that only allowed us to go in it and we ended up in this palace.

WarpStone: Strange. I never heard of any portal like that on this planet.

Selvig: Do you mind telling us what planet this is?

WarpStone: You are in Dinosaur Planet.

Jane, Selvig and Darcy look at the view of dinosaurs around the area.

Darcy: I have a feeling we just entered the center of the Earth.

WarpStone: So. What planet do you come from?

Jane: We're from Earth.

WarpStone: Earth. Sounds like a beautiful name for a planet. Don't you think?

Jane: It is a beautiful name.

Meanwhile, Thor continues searching around London to find Jane.

Thor: Jane!

Still no sign.

Thor: Jane?

Thor has still not spotted her so he begins to think it's more like that Jane is dead. Thor begins to call Heimdall.

Thor: Heimdall. Open the bifrost.

The gate opens warps Thor back to Asgard.

Odin: I knew you would change your mind, son.

Thor throws the hammer back to Odin who catches it and gets a little shocked.

Thor: Not one word.

Odin follows him.

Odin: Thor. When I said Jane wouldn't have made it, I only assumed she didn't make it on Earth.

Thor: (stopping and facing his father) How?! What could possibly kill her without us noticing?! Why wouldn't you believe there could be another realm we're unaware of?!

Odin: Do not use your tone with me! You know I would believe anything!

Thor: You order Heimdall to say she's dead?! Last time she wasn't on Earth, she was alive! (getting in his face) Sometimes, I wish you weren't the king of Asgard!

Odin gets really shocked and watches Thor walk off all upset. Thor walks back into his room feeling worried for Jane. Sif walks in.

Sif: Thor? Are you alright?

Thor: Jane is missing from Earth.

Sif: What do you mean?

Thor: I sense that there is another world out there. She's got to be up there.

Sif: Are you sure?

Thor: My father doesn't believe it. Neither does Heimdall.

Heimdall comes in.

Heimdall: I never said I didn't believe you.

Thor: Then, why did you say there is no other world?

Heimdall: I only assumed it. I know this could be a way to find Jane. Maybe there is something down on Earth that leads to another world.

Thor: I hope you're right.

Meanwhile in the Lylat System, ROB gets repaired by Slippy on the Great Fox.

Slippy: No wonder you went missing, ROB.

ROB: It wasn't my fault.

Slippy: Nobody's blaming you.

Fox: Peppy, any distress calls from Sauria?

Peppy: Not yet. I'm picking up some different life forms, though. There appears to be... (looking closer) Three of them. Whatever they are, they are nothing made on Sauria.

Slippy: I hope it's not Wolf and his team.

Fox: We're not sure who it really is. What's more important is we find who's behind him and bring him to justice.

Falco: Yeah. Last time you tried that, you got me banned from Star Fox.

Fox: Falco, can we get over that? And that was your fault.

Peppy: Guys, can we focus on the mission, please? 

Fox: We are. (pointing at Falco) You keep your mouth shut.

Falco: You shut your mouth!

Peppy: Guys! Seriously! I'm trying to focus on the maps!

Fox: Well, work on them!

Krystal comes in all concerned.

Krystal: Is everything okay in here?

Fox: (noticing here) Yeah, we're fine. Just... pheasant trouble.

Falco: I heard that.

Fox walking towards her.

Krystal: So, I guess we're going back to Sauria.

Fox: Afraid so.

Krystal: I hope Tricky is okay.

Fox: Me, too.

Meanwhile at Krazoa Palace, Scales arrives in his Galleon and hops off and a group of SharpClaw come out with Tricky shackled and chained up. Two SharpClaws approach him.

SharpClaw #1: General. We have news to tell you.

Scales: I'm listening?

SharpClaw #2: We just spotted three creatures that are not from this world.

Scales: Is it Fox McCloud?

SharpClaw #1: Different creatures. We're not sure where they came from.

Scales: What did they look like?

SharpClaw #2: It was two females and a male. That's all we noticed.

Scales: Search the palace.

SharpClaw #2: We did. No sign.

Scales: Search again. (to Tricky) Now, your highness we will begin to lock you up like we did your father.

Tricky: Fox will find you. And when he does,...

Scales: What do you think he'll do? I'll slaughter him if he comes near me.

Tricky: What is your plan this time?

Scales: To finish what I begun.


	5. Thor in Dinosaur World

Chapter Five: Thor in the Dinosaur World

Thor marches to Odin's to get his hammer and grabs and marches to Heimdall.

Thor: Open it.

Heimdall: Thor...

Thor: Just open it!

Heimdall opens the bifrost for him.

Heimdall: You sure you know where she is?

Thor: I just know she's alive.

Thor goes through the bifrost and returns to Earth and goes back to searching for Jane all around London.

Thor: Jane?

Thor continues searching around and suddenly he finds the rectangle lining on the river. Thor leaps towards it and starts walking on top of the water near the rectangle. Then, he jumps in the rectangle and gets warped into Krazoa Palace where Jane, Selvig and Darcy were. Thor has no idea what the place is.

Thor: Jane?

Thor raises his hammer to prepare for defense from who might attack him. Then, a SharpClaw approaches him.

SharpClaw: Look! There's another one! Get him!

More SharpClaws charge at Thor and he starts fighting the dinosaur pirates.

Thor: I don't want to fight you!

SharpClaw: You have no choice, pal!

The SharpClaw takes his axe and Thor takes his hammer and get into duel between dinosaur with an axe and a hammer of the gods. Thor leaps to the otherside and starts escaping and gets stopped by General Scales.

Scales: I believe you are trespassing.

Thor: Who are you?! Where's Jane?!

Scales: I am General Scales. And you're not somebody I expected to see.

Thor: I am Thor! Son of Odin, the king of Asgard!

Scales: Never heard of him.

Scales takes his sword and prepares to fight him. Thor strikes him with his hammer and Scales grabs and throws to the wall causing him to lose his hammer. Scales prepares to grab it but trouble lifting it. Thor holds his hand out letting the hammer get his hands and jumps to strike him again and Scales dodges.

Scales: Bring my ship!

SharpClaw: What about Tricky?

Scales: Leave him.

Thor continues fighting Scales while his galleon is on the way. Scales starts running towards the exit and makes it outside and they take the fight outside. The galleon finally arrives letting Scales have escape to hop on. Thor chases after him. Scales jumps on the moment the galleon arrives.

Scales: SharpClaws! Attack!

The SharpClaws arrive and charge after Thor.

Thor: COWARD!

Scales: I was just getting warmed up.

Thor faces all the SharpClaw charging and Thor summons the thunder strikes them all with lightning knocking them dead.

Thor: That oughta hold them.

Thor heads back inside the palace to find Jane.

Meanwhile at the land with the dinosaur, Jane, Selvig, and Darcy walk around the land and looks at all the dinosaurs.

Jane: This is beautiful. I don't think this place is really bad after all.

Darcy: (on her phone) I miss my bed. Hey, do you think they have Wi-Fi here?

Jane: Darcy, really?

Darcy: I need to check my Facebook.

Jane: You're in Dinosaur Planet. Technology does not exist here.

Darcy: How do you know?

Jane: Look around us. Do you see any TVs, computers, or dinosaurs using smartphones?

Darcy: No.

Jane: Okay, then.

Selvig: All right, girls. That's enough.

Darcy: (very shocked) I can't believe I was just talking to a statue.

Jane: It's not like he wanted to hurt you.

One dinosaur walks up to Darcy and startles her.

Darcy: (gasp)

Jane glances at the dinosaur and freezes.

Jane: Okay. Whatever you do. Don't move.

Darcy: If he eats me, I'm gonna kill you, Jane.

Jane: Just stay still and he'll go away.

Darcy: You know, Jane. Sometimes, I wish you were still with Thor.

Jane: Is Thor here?

Darcy: Well, if Thor can't help us then who will?

Dinosaur: I'm a good dinosaur.

Darcy pauses and stares at the dinosaur.

Darcy: You talk, too?

Dinosaur: We all talk. I am Thorntail. You are very strange creatures.

Jane: We're humans from Earth.

Thorntail: Planet Earth, I'm guessing?

Selvig: Yeah. You are a smart animal aren't you?

Thorntail: Do you mind if I ask a question?

Jane: Uh, no. Not at all.

Thorntail: Who's Thor?

Darcy: (pointing to Jane) That is her boyfriend.

Jane: Darcy!

Darcy: What?! He's the one in love with you!

Jane: (ignoring Darcy) He's more of a hero.

Thorntail: We have heroes here in the Lylat System.

Jane: The what, I'm sorry.

Thorntail: You are new on this planet. The Lylat System is a galaxy guarded by the famous group called Star Fox. Heroes from another planet called Corneria.

Jane: Can they help us get to Earth?

Thorntail: I doubt they know of a planet called Earth. But I assure you they'll do everything they can.

Jane: I think we should stay for a while and wait for this Star Fox to get here.

Selvig: I sure hope Thor arrives soon.

Meanwhile, Fox and his team arrive to Walled City and notice the city has been attacked. Fox grabs his guns.

Fox: (to his team) Draw your weapons.

The team grabs their weapon to aim for whatever might attack. They start searching around the area and find an badly injured EarthWalker. Fox runs towards the EarthWalker.

Fox: Slippy! Get to my Arwing and get the First-Aid Kit!

Krystal joins Fox and pets the EarthWalker's face.

Fox: Hey, buddy. What happened?

EarthWalker: (cough) We've been attacked.

Fox: By who?

EarthWalker: The SharpClaws. And their leader. Their leader has returned.

Fox: (realizes) Scales! Impossible! I watched him die!

EarthWalker: He was brought back to life by a SharpClaw. And now he's captured the king.

Fox: (surprised) Tricky. Where is he taking Tricky?

EarthWalker: He was taking prisoner in Krazoa Palace and that's all I know.

Slippy brings the First-Aid Kit.

Slippy: Here, buddy. You're bleeding really bad.

Fox notices a lot of blood coming out of the dinosaur.

EarthWalker: I don't think I'm gonna make it.

Fox: Hey, don't talk like that.

EarthWalker prepares to die.

Fox: No, please.

The soldier finally dies. Fox bows his head.

Slippy: I'm sorry, Fox.

Falco: So, what do we do now?

Fox: We find Tricky. And find Scales.

Falco: Okay, who is this Scales character?

Fox: I'll explain later. But first, we need to find Tricky. (to his communicator) Peppy, send me coordinates to Krazoa Palace.

Peppy: On it.

Meanwhile at Krazoa Palace, Thor explores the entire palace to continue finding Jane.

Thor: Jane?

Then, he finds a dungeon area, walks right in and searches around to see if Jane's been captured.

Voice: Hey, over here!

Thor looks in the direction and finds Tricky imprisoned.

Tricky: Can you help me out of here?

Thor: Who are you?

Tricky: I'm King Tricky. King of the EarthWalkers.

Thor: (looking around the dungeon) Was there anybody in here besides you?

Tricky: Not when Scales locked me up in here.

Thor takes his hammer and walks over to the dinosaur causing Tricky to back up.

Tricky: What are you doing?

Thor smashes the lock with his hammer causing the door to open. Thor walks in.

Thor: If I help you out of here, will you help me find Jane Foster?

Tricky: I don't know anybody with that name but I can do the best I can.

Thor: You help me find her, I'll help you return to your kingdom.

Tricky: It's a deal... uh...

Thor: I'm Thor. The Son of Odin, the king of Asgard.

Tricky: Nice to meet you, Thor.

Thor and Tricky team up and begin finding a way to escape and they spot some SharpClaws in their path.

SharpClaw: The king is escaping.

Thor throws the hammer making it ram the guards into the wall and returning to his hand. Tricky gets surprised.

Tricky: That was awesome! Do that again?

Thor: What are you? A child?

Tricky: I'm a dinosaur.

Thor: I can see that. Let's see your move.

More SharpClaws charge after them and Tricky breathes fire and sets them on fire.

Thor: Very impressive.

Thor and Tricky start fighting the SharpClaws. Thor grabs one by the neck and throws him down to the very bottom of the palace and they both escape to the front of the palace.

Tricky: We made it out.

Thor: There are still more.

More SharpClaws come out of the palace to attack him. Thor summons thunder and shoots half of them with lightning. More are still coming.

Tricky: This palace is filled with these guys!

A CloudRunner arrives to and burns the SharpClaws charging at them.

CloudRunner: Grab on!

Thor grabs the leg of the CloudRunner. Another one grabs Tricky and flies away and Thor throws the hammer at the SharpClaws knocking them off the edge and hammer returns to his hand.


	6. The Search For Tricky

Chapter Six: The Search For Tricky

Meanwhile, the team arrives to Krazoa Palace to rescue Tricky. They all hop out of their Arwings the moment they land at the top. Krystal starts getting an anxiety attack. Fox notices and runs to help her.

Fox: Krystal. What's wrong?

Krystal: I don't know. Just memories attacking my head.

Fox realizes she remembers the day she was trapped in that giant crystal.

Fox: But you do remember this is where we met, right?

Krystal: I do remember.

Fox: Hey, it's okay. We just gotta find Tricky and get out of here.

Fox and his team arrive inside the palace through the fan pulling them down.

Slippy: That was a lot of fun.

Falco: Yeah. Wait til you try these big ones.

Slippy notices the giant fans.

Fox: This is where the Krazoa Spirits come from the moment someone releases them from their body.

Slippy: You have an awesome memory.

Fox: I have a reason for that.

Falco: If you mention Krystal...

Krystal: I can hear you, Falco.

Falco: Sorry.

They find the dungeon and find so sign of Tricky. Fox gets his communicator.

Fox: Peppy, can check and see if there are more dungeons in Krazoa Palace?

Peppy: I'm already looking. It looks like there is only one dungeon.

Fox: (sigh) Son of a... Okay, team. Keep searching.

They search around the palace some more.

Slippy: (shout) Tricky!

Fox gets startled and looks out for SharpClaws and luckily none are coming and he starts facing Slippy.

Fox: (sarcasm) Great idea, Slippy! Start shouting out loud so the SharpClaws know we're here!

Slippy: Well, sorry.

Fox: C'mon. Let's look this way.

They look in a different direction.

Meanwhile, the two CloudRunner arrive to their fortress with Thor and Tricky. They lower down to let them both hop off.

CloudRunner #1: Welcome to CloudRunner Fortress.

Thor looks all around the place.

Thor: Why did you help me?

Tricky: I'm not sure to trust you guys.

CloudRunner #2: We just saved your lives.

Thor: You all have met?

Tricky: Let's just say we don't see each other eye to eye.

CloudRunner #1: Come. The Queen is expecting you.

Thor and Tricky follow the CloudRunners to the Queen CloudRunner. About a few minutes later, they arrive to the Queen at the throne.

Queen: Welcome to my fortress. You are?

Thor: I am Thor. Prince of Asgard.

Queen: And where is this Asgard?

Thor: It's another world. I'm looking someone. Her name is Jane Foster. Have you seen her?

Queen: I'm afraid not, Thor. But I am more than happy to help you find your friend.

Tricky: You best help him now. That's an order from the King.

Queen: I am the Queen and I give the command.

Thor: Tricky, wait outside.

Tricky turns around and walks away.

Queen: I see you two have met.

Thor: We hardly know each other much.

Queen: So, you're from Planet Asgard and this Jane Foster as well?

Thor: No. I'm from Asgard. Jane is from Earth. I was searching for her and I ended up here.

Queen: She hasn't been passed here.

Thor: I need to find her.

Queen: Why don't you stay for a while? I'll send my people out to find her. I'm sure she'll alright.

Thor: Thank you.

Meanwhile back in Krazoa Palace, the team head out to the front to see if Tricky is hiding anywhere there.

Fox: Tricky! It's Fox!

Krystal notices the Warp Platform that.

Krystal: Fox.

Fox glances at Krystal pointing to the platform.

Fox: (realizing) That's impossible. The WarpStone can't warp dinosaurs.

Krystal: But what if he's escaped to Thorntail Hollow on foot.

Fox: Okay. Let's go check it out.

Krystal stands on the platform and warps away. Fox and the rest follow and get warped to Thorntail. Falco looks around the planet.

Falco: Oh... my god.

WarpStone: Fox, my boy!

Fox faces the WarpStone. Falco notices and gets shocked.

Falco: What the hell?!

Fox: Falco, he's friend.

Falco: A talking statue?!

WarpStone: Nice to meet your Star Fox team.

Fox: Thanks, big guy.

Slippy: You're bigger than I thought.

WarpStone: I'm always the same size. So, Fox. What brings you here?

Fox: Tricky's been kidnapped and we're trying to find him.

Slippy: We just heard that General Scales is alive?

WarpStone: (widening his eyes) You're kidding!

Fox: Hate to break it to you. But that's what we heard.

WarpStone: This is insane.

Fox: I know but don't worry. We're gonna find this guy. (to his team) Let's go, team.

Meanwhile back at CloudRunner fortress, Tricky sits outside while Thor walks up to him.

Tricky: Don't worry, Thor. We'll find her.

Thor: My father implied that she would be dead if I coudn't find her.

Tricky: How does he know all this?

Thor: It's not him who sees all of Earth. Heimdall is the gatekeeper of the bifrost and he's the one who sees everything.

Tricky: And you're what I'm about to guess the God of Thunder.

Thor: (looking at him in surprise) It didn't take you long to figure that out.

Tricky: Well, I already figured you were the God of Thunder which explains the lightning coming out of your hammer.

Thor: You know so much.

Tricky: I know everything, pal. So, what is Asgard like?

Thor: It's peaceful. Wonderful. Much like this world.

Tricky: Any bad guys you faced?

Thor: I faced a lot of frost giant and dark elves. And... (facing down) ...my brother.

Tricky: You have a brother?

Thor: I don't want to talk about it. Do you have a brother or sister?

Tricky: I'm the only young dinosaur born. I never had any siblings. All I had in my family were my mother and my father.

Thor: Where are they now?

Tricky: I don't want to talk about that, either.

Thor: I know family life goes. I was devastated when my mother died and my brother.

Tricky: I'm so sorry to hear that.

Thor: I'm sorry to hear about your parents.

Tricky looks around the skies noticing how dark it's getting.

Thor: I better get inside.

Tricky: Yeah. Me, too.


	7. Meet the Team

Chapter Seven: Meet the Team

The Star Fox Team continue looking around Thorntail Hollow where Jane, Selvig and Darcy still remain sleeping near the giant well. Darcy wakes up and sees the Star Fox Team and gets surprised.

Darcy: Jane. Jane.

Jane stirs and flutters her eyes open and wakes up.

Jane: What is it, Darcy? (noticing the team) Oh, my god! That must be them! (running towards them)

Darcy: Jane, wait!

Selvig wakes up and notices Jane walking towards the team.

Jane: Excuse me! Excuse me!

Falco sees her and aims his gun at her.

Falco: Don't move a muscle lady!

Jane: (halting) Don't shoot! Don't shoot!

Fox: Falco! Put the gun down! (to Jane) Can I help you?

Jane: Well, we're kinda lost. We don't even know why we're here.

Selvig: Jane! Get back!

Fox: (to Selvig) It's okay! We're just here to help!

Darcy: (looking at them funny) You are... animals.

Falco: (overhears and marches toward her) What was that?

Slippy: (grabbing Falco) Falco! Enough!

Fox: Sorry about him. Please, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Fox McCloud. Leader of the Star Fox Team.

Slippy: I'm Slippy. (pointing to Falco) This is Falco.

Krystal: I'm Krystal.

Jane: Nice to meet you. I'm Jane Foster. (pointing to Darcy) This is Darcy Lewis... (pointing to Selvig) and Dr. Erik Selvig.

Fox shakes Selvig's hand.

Fox: Nice to meet you, Dr. Selvig. So, you're not from any planet in Lylat System are you?

Jane: No, we came from Earth. We were doing some science business and we found this portal thing that only let us in and we ended in some palace what they call here... Darcy, do you remember what that dinosaur said?

Fox: I know what you're talking about. You were in Krazoa Palace.

Jane: Well, do you think you can help us find a way out of here and back to Earth?

Fox: Well, we never heard of Earth but I promise we'll do everything we can to help you.

Jane: Thank you.

Selvig: Hey, Fox.

Fox: Yes, Doctor?

Selvig: What planet are you from?

Fox: I come from Corneria. Why don't you come with us? We're on a mission to find a dinosaur who's been kidnapped.

Jane: Sure thing. We're more than happy to help.

Jane, Darcy and Selvig follow the Star Fox Team to help them with their mission.

Meanwhile on Planet Corneria, one of the soldiers of the Cornerian Army arrive to General Pepper's office.

Soldier: Sir, we've just been informed that the Star Fox team have returned to Dinosaur Planet.

Pepper: Really? (lighting his cigar) What are they doing there?

Soldier: They failed to tell me.

Pepper: I want you all to head down to that planet and find out why.

Soldier: But aren't you coming, sir?

Pepper: No, I got stuff to do. It's work related.

Soldier: Okay, whatever.

Pepper stands up and walks to his Cornerian soldiers hanging out.

Pepper: Gentlemen, may I have your attention.

They all face Pepper.

Pepper: We are all aware that it's been over a decade since Andross has been destroyed. Since then, things have been getting worse so we just need to keep our eyes out for bad guys.

Soldier: What do you suggest we do?

Pepper: Like I said, keep our eyes.

Soldier: What about our Star Fox friends?

Pepper: They're on Planet Sauria which is telling me that Fox is up to something God knows what. I have some of my other men on the way down there to find the answers.

Meanwhile, The Star Fox Team continue their search for Tricky around LightFoot Village.

Jane: So, your father was part of the team before you took over?

Fox: He was the leader of the Star Fox Team with Peppy Hare and Pigma Dengar. After Pigma betrayed them he caused James McCloud, my father, to get killed by this beast named Andross.

Jane: I'm so sorry.

Fox: And now I have avenged his death and now I'm making him proud.

The Lightfoots notice Fox and his team approaching the village. One villager approaches the chief.

Villager: Chief, Star Fox has returned and they've got visitors with them.

Chief: Really?

The chief looks outside and notices them.

Chief: We have guests.

Back to the team,...

Fox: What about you, Jane?

Jane: I have a friend who might be looking for me on Earth.

Fox: Boyfriend.

Jane: (thinking) It's... complicated.

Fox: It's okay. I've had love troubles.

Krystal: Fox!

Fox: Sorry, babe.

Chief: Fox McCloud! Welcome back!

Fox sees the Chief and marches towards him and putting his weapon away.

Fox: Chief Lightfoot! Long time no see.

Chief: What brings you here?

Fox: I'm looking for Tricky. Have you seen him?

Chief: Oh, you mean the prince.

Fox: Well, he calls himself King Tricky, now.

Chief: Hate to say it. But me no see Tricky.

Fox: Well, he's been kidnapped and now he's missing.

Chief: By whom?

Fox: You wouldn't believe me if I told you who?

Chief: Don't worry. I'm sure he's okay. Now who are these new people.

Jane: I'm Jane. This is Darcy and Dr. Selvig.

Darcy: Hi.

Selvig: What is this place?

Chief: You are you in LightFoot Village. We LightFoot live in peace.

Jane: Do you get any intruders?

Chief: Not really. We're meant to be protected.

Darcy: And so am I.

Chief: Why don't you stay for a while?

Fox: Not a bad idea.

Jane: We're good to stay, right guys.

Selvig: (nodding) Sure.

Meanwhile at CloudRunner Fortress, Thor starts talking to the Queen.

Thor: Forgive me, your majesty. But I must go. There is someone out there who is in great danger.

Queen: I understand, young Thor. And what of your little friend.

Thor: I'm taking him home and then I have to find Jane Foster.

Queen: Off you go, then.

Thor: (bowing) Thank you.

Thor exits the Fortress.

Thor: Can you swim, Tricky?

Tricky: Yeah, why?

Thor: Let's go, then.

Tricky jumps in the water and Thor hops on top of him.

Tricky: This water leads to Cape Claw.

Thor: Take me there. She must be there.

Tricky: Aye aye, captain.


	8. Meet the Asgardian

Meet the Asgardian

Thor and Tricky enter Cape Claw and land at the beach area.

Tricky: I sense Star Fox is close.

Thor: Who?

Tricky: Star Fox. You know...

Thor: I'm not familiar with this Star Fox.

Tricky: You'll get to meet them soon.

Meanwhile with Star Fox sitting with the tribe,...

Chief: (laugh) That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard from you.

Jane: It's true.

Chief: Come on! A portal? In the sky? Who creates crap like that?

Jane: Somebody dangerous, that's who.

Fox: Chief, we had people who create a wormhole for us before.

Chief: Maybe where you are but not here. We have WarpStone platforms.

Fox: I never forget those.

Peppy: (communicating) Fox, come in!

Fox: I'm in, Peppy. What's up?

Peppy: I found Tricky. Someone's got him.

Fox: (standing up) Where is he?

Peppy: His location is on Cape Claw. And this creature who has him appears to look like the creatures who are with you guys?

Jane overhears.

Fox: Any weapons?

Peppy: All I'm noticing in his hand is some kind of hammer.

Jane looks at Fox.

Jane: Darcy!

Fox: Let's go, team! Fox out!

Jane chasing after Fox.

Jane: Fox, wait!

Fox: Not now, Jane. This may be your own people but he seems to be very dangerous.

Jane: He's not dangerous! I swear!

The team starts running for Cape Claw.

Darcy: Oh, s**t! Thor's here!

Jane: Come on! We gotta stop him!

Meanwhile with Thor and Tricky in Cape Claw,...

Thor: Such a nice place.

Tricky: Yeah, except for the bad guys coming after us.

The team enters Cape Claw and start searching and Thor notices the team. Fox notices the man with a hammer.

Fox (aiming) Don't move!

Tricky: Fox, no!

Fox fires and Thor dodges it with his hammer.

Tricky: Thor, wait!

Thor leaps towards Fox and strikes his gun with his hammer and kicks him to the ground.

Tricky: Fox, he's a friend!

Fox: He's a menace!

Fox kicks Thor while he tries to strike him again. Jane and her friends notice Fox fighting Thor.

Jane: We gotta stop him.

Selvig: No, wait. It's too dangerous.

Fox: Slippy. Get them out of here.

Thor sees Slippy dragging Jane away.

Jane: Wait! You don't understand!

Thor: Jane!

Fox whacks his head with the gun and Thor strikes his head with the hammer causing him to fall in the lake.

Tricky: Thor, that's enough!

Thor leaps to the ledge in the center of the lake and Fox jumps out to catch his breath.

Thor: Who sent you here?!

Fox: I did! Who sent you?!

Thor: I did! Come fight me!

Fox: (swimming towards the slope) I will, buster!

Tricky jumps in the lake to break up the fight. Thor jumps in front of him and grabs him by the neck and lifts him up.

Fox: Do it! Squeeze my neck!

Thor throws him to the wall. Thor takes his hammer summoning black clouds and strikes Fox with lightning. Fox is lucky to survive. Thor jumps in front of him again.

Fox: Who the hell are you?

Tricky: (running towards them) Thor! Fox! That's enough!

Thor and Fox look at Tricky all aggravated with both of them and they both look at each other.

Tricky: Are we done?

A few moments later in the Great Fox, Krystal starts wrapping a bandage around Fox's arm.

Fox: (to Thor) So, let me get this straight. You're Jane's friend and you rescued Tricky and you fight me and I find out you're a hero, too. Correct?

Thor: I am a hero. Not a menace.

Fox: Well, forgive me for calling you that, Thor. But how do I know you don't work for Scales?

Thor: I'm a god.

Fox: God sent you here? That's why you brought that lightning to your hammer.

Thor: I come from Asgard.

Jane: He's known as the God of Thunder.

Fox: (standing) Okay, so we have a god sitting in my spaceship. (facing Thor) Why did you come here again?

Thor: I told you. I came for her. Making sure she didn't get hurt.

Thor walks to Jane.

Thor: Are you all right? Did they hurt you?

Jane: No, Thor. I'm fine. They were just looking for their friend.

Thor: I'm glad you're all right.

Peppy: So, Thor. Where is this Planet Asgard?

Jane: It's as far as Earth is.

Thor: I need to get her home.

Jane: Thor, that's the problem. That portal we came through. It only lets us in.

Thor: There has to be a way to get you home.

Peppy: I bet I can locate Earth for you in the Lylat System.

Jane: Actually it's in the Solar System.

Fox: The god of thunder is forcing us to go all the way from the Lylat System to the Solar System?

Thor: What plan do you have, Fox?

Fox: I don't have any plans. I'm just saying. I've never taken order from people like you.

Thor: (getting in Fox's face) My people can cut off your face!

Jane: Thor, enough!

Peppy: Fox, please. Just let the guy be our guest.

Fox: Fine. But I'm the leader so I give the order. (walking out of the cockpit)

Slippy: I better keep him company.

Slippy follows Fox.

Peppy: Look, guys. I can still locate Planet Earth even if it's not on the Lylat System. But I'll have to tell you, it'll take a couple days.

Jane: But wait! We can't leave Darcy and Selvig behind.

Thor: Relax, we won't go home yet. We'll have time to bring them up here.

Meanwhile, Darcy, Selvig and Tricky begin chatting against the giant rock on Cape Claw.

Tricky: So, are you two married?

Darcy: (looking at Selvig) Ew. No. He's too old for me.

Selvig: Watch it, Darcy.

Darcy: I'm serious. (to Tricky) What about you?

Tricky: I'm not in love with anybody yet.

Darcy: I have hots for my intern.

Selvig: Darcy, you're the intern. Interns can't have interns.

Darcy: I did last time.

Selvig: (rolling his eyes) Whatever.

Darcy: I'm serious!

Tricky: You two act like you're actually married.

Darcy: (disgusted) Shut up.

Meanwhile, Fox starts putting his stuff away while Thor comes in.

Thor: You don't really trust me, do you?

Fox sees Thor while taking of his jacket and hanging it on the rack.

Fox: Sorry to say it. But not really. I don't even know who you are or what you are.

Thor: I'm the son of Odin, the king of Asgard.

Fox: (sitting on his bed) So, why is an Asgard citizen standing in my spaceship? I know you came for her... I thought you were gonna kidnap her.

Thor: I would never kidnap anybody.

Fox: That's not what Peppy. Why did have Tricky with you?

Thor: I rescued him and he thanked me.

Fox: (laugh) Well, pal. There's really something about you that I do not. And I really didn't enjoy what you did to me with your hammer. Why don't you give up your hammer?

Thor: You want me to give it to you? That's what you're asking?

Fox: (standing up) Yeah, I'm confiscating it. That'll teach you a lesson to mess with Star Fox.

Thor holds the hammer up by the handle.

Thor: (smiling) So, I surrender.

Thor puts the hammer on the floor.

Thor: Go ahead. It's yours, now.

Fox walks towards the hammer and grabs the handle and tries to lift it up but it fails to budge.

Fox: (grunts while lifting)

Thor: Is there a problem?

Fox lets go.

Fox: Argh! What the hell! You superglued it, didn't you?

Thor: Uh, not really.

Fox: How come I can't lift it up?

Thor: Let me try.

Fox: (holding his hand up) Hold it, pal! Don't even come near it!

Thor: It's my hammer.

Fox: (sigh) Fine, you lift it up.

Thor grabs the hammer and lifts it up and shocks Fox.

Fox: Okay, so you can lift it up but I can't. How are you doing that?

Thor: Maybe, you're just being a pansy.

Fox: (snapping) Never call me that again!

Thor puts it back down.

Thor: Try it again, then.

Fox tries lifting it up and he's still unable to lift it up.

Thor: I think you oughta know that only Asgardians can carry these weapons.

Fox: (sarcasm) Well, that's asbolutely surprising.

Thor: Look at me getting told off by a talking fox. (getting in his face) I'd rather be friends with a talking raccoon!

Fox: If you don't like me, then you have five seconds to get off my spaceship and take your girlfriend with you.

Thor: I'm not leaving until we get to Earth! That is final!

Krystal comes in.

Krystal: Is everything okay?

Thor: (walking and flirting) Hello. Hello.

Fox: (pulling him back) Don't even think about it, Thundergod!

Krystal: Fox, be nice.

Jane comes in.

Thor: Yeah, Fox! Be nice!

Jane: Guys, why can't you just get along?

Fox: He sucks!

Thor: He's a rodent!

Fox looking at him in anger mode.

Fox: Say that again?

Krystal: Guys! Please! You're acting like brothers!

Fox: I'm gonna go cook something.

Fox walks off and Krystal follows him.

Krystal: Why can't you just trust him?

Fox: Krystal, you saw what he did to me. He's some kind of freak. He beat me... and shocked me... with a hammer! Who would create an electric hammer?

Krystal: Honey, he's just never been here before. Just give him a chance. You gave Jane and the other a chance.

Fox starts thinking of what she's talking about.

Fox: I get the feeling you're right. But I just can't trust him.

Krystal: (putting her hand on his shoulder) You just have to.

Back with Jane and Thor,...

Jane: I promise. Fox is a hero like you are.

Thor: Please don't compare me to Fox.

Jane: (staring into his eyes) You just really miss your mother and your brother.

Thor: I just wish Loki was alive.

Jane: Thor, there was nothing you could've done. You saved Earth from Malekith. This is what Loki and you mother would want.

Thor: Loki would do the same as Malekith.

Meanwhile, General Pepper contacts the Great Fox.

Pepper: General Pepper here!

Peppy notices.

Peppy: General. What can we do for you?

Pepper: Where's Fox?

Peppy: I'll get him.

Peppy gets the intercom.

Peppy: Fox, come to the cockpit, please.

Fox and his team approach the cockpit.

Fox: General Pepper. What's up?

Pepper: Do you mind telling why you're in Sauria? I'm just curious.

Fox: Well, Tricky was just missing and we just rescued him and now we have a couple creatures to send home.

Pepper: Really? Well, I sent Lieutenant Cracker to check on you guys. He's on his way.

Fox: I'm sure we'll give him the answer he needs.

Pepper: Well, I'm glad. Be sure you get those creatures to their home.

Fox: Will do.

Pepper: Pepper out.


	9. Get Along

Get Along

Scales and his army remain on the top of the galleon to prepare for war.

Scales: It shouldn't be long until we prepare to destroy Dinosaur Planet. We can do it without removing the SpellStones.

SharpClaw: What about Star Fox and that guy with the hammer?

Scales: Pay them no mind. They're my targets from now on. What's important is you attack every tribe on the planet. Slaughter them all. Even the children.

SharpClaw: With pleasure.

Meanwhile on the Great Fox, Peppy starts scanning the maps while Thor sits in Fox's chair. Fox comes in and notices.

Fox: You're in my seat.

Thor: (refusing) What do you say?

Fox: I said you're in my seat.

Thor: So? It's comfortable.

Fox: Get out of my seat.

Thor: You didn't say the magic word.

Jane: (sigh) Thor. Let him have his seat.

Thor stands up. Fox sits down.

Peppy: There's no sign of Earth or Asgard in the scanners.

Thor: Keep looking. It's there.

Peppy: Like I said. It'll take days.

Fox: Why don't you just go back through that portal that brought you here?

Thor: We can't! It'll only let us in! Not out!

Falco walks in noticing Fox and Thor arguing.

Falco: Is everything okay?

Fox: We're fine, Falco.

Falco: Is he bothering you?

Thor: Stay out of it.

Falco: Look guys. If we're all gonna help each other, we should at least work together.

Jane: The pheasant has a point.

Falco: So, Fox. Thor. You two shake hands and make up.

Fox and Thor shake hands.

Thor: Now, I'm dealing with a bird.

Fox: (still disliking him) Welcome to the team.

Jane: See? That wasn't so hard, was it?


	10. Leiutenant Cracker

Lieutenant Cracker

Meanwhile, a German-Sheppard dog soldier named Lieutenant Cracker arrives toward Planet Sauria and notices the Great Fox.

Cracker: (on communicator) Come in, Star Fox.

Peppy hears the call and accepts.

Peppy: This is Peppy.

Cracker: Peppy, this is Lt. Cracker. Is your team on that ship?

Peppy: Yes, they're up here.

Cracker: We're on our way inside.

Peppy: The door's open.

Fox comes in.

Peppy: Fox, Lt. Cracker's here.

Fox: Well, I can't let him see that strange animal with the hammer. He'll think he's dangerous. Plus, if he sees these injuries all over me, he'll think something's up.

Peppy: Just lie to him. Say Scales attacked you.

Fox: Pff. What am I supposed to say? General Scales is back from the dead and yes he attacked me with lightning powers?

Cracker comes in listening to the conversation.

Fox: He's not gonna believe that.

Peppy: Well, tell him that. He is right behind you.

Fox sees Lt. Cracker.

Cracker: Am I interrupting?

Fox: No, please. Join us.

Cracker takes a seat in Fox's chair.

Fox: Actually...

Peppy: Fox, it's fine. You can sit here. (pointing to the chair next to him)

Fox: (sitting down) So, I heard General Pepper sent you here.

Cracker: Yes. And it came to my understanding that you have a couple creatures to send home. Is that true?

Fox: (pretending to be confused) Uh, creatures?

Cracker: He said you told him about a couple of creatures that you're trying to send home.

Fox: He told you that?

Cracker: Come on, Fox. Stop playing games here.

Fox: (laughing) I don't know what the hell you're talking about.

Cracker: (a little annoyed) Fox! I can't help you if you're gonna keep secrets from me. I know a grin when I see it. (noticing) Why are you covered in bruises?

Fox: Oh, I tripped over a rock and fell.

Cracker: You fell?

Fox: (laughing) Yeah. Talk about painful.

Cracker: (aggravated) How bad? Because I'm noticing more bruises than how many a fall would cause. And you're covered in bandages. What is going on?

Thor walks in and Cracker sees him.

Thor: Who are you?

Cracker: I'm a soldier. Who are you?

Thor: I'm a god.

Cracker: (disbelief laugh)

Fox: I met him on Dinosaur Planet. He hit me with his hammer and shot me with it.

Cracker: You expect me to believe that crap?

Fox: It's the truth, Lieutenant. Look, this isn't important right now. We're just trying to get him home and save Dinosaur Planet afterwards but we're having trouble finding his planet.

Cracker: What's the planet?

Thor: Asgard.

Fox: Thank you, Thor. But I'm trying to be conversational.

Thor: Fox, remember. We shook hands on working together.

Fox: Oh, I forgot.

Cracker: Okay, I just talked to General Pepper on the way and he wants to hear exactly what you're telling me.

Fox: Okay, but make sure that the conversation goes faster because we're actually in a hurry.

Cracker: I'll make it as fast as I can.

Fox: Thank you.

Cracker: And this must be creature.

Thor: Creature? Me?

Cracker: Fox said you were a creature

Thor: (disgusted) I'm no creature! Creatures are animals! Not gods!

Fox: Okay, fine. He's a god. Not a creature.

Cracker: Yes. I believe Mr. Thor just made that clear.

Thor: Thank you! Finally, someone agrees with me on this ship!

Fox: It's not your ship! It's mine! Sit down!

Thor: (pointing) Never command an Asgardian!

Cracker: People, enough!


	11. Scales Kidnaps Jane

Scales Kidnaps Jane

Meanwhile still on Cape Claw, Darcy, Selvig, and Tricky wake up from their nap and Tricky glances at a Galleon approaching them.

Tricky: Oh, no.

Darcy: What is it? (seeing Scales' galleon) A flying pirate ship?

Selvig: What the hell is going on here?

The galleon starts shooting everything on the Cape Claw creating a doom for Dinosaur Planet. The giant Krazoa face starts collapsing.

Tricky: Fox, come back please.

At the ship,...

Scales: Find the Great Fox and raid the ship!

SharpClaw: With pleasure.

A group of SharpClaw approach Darcy and Selvig and Tricky defends them.

Tricky: You want them, go through me!

Tricky starts fighting the SharpClaws.

Tricky: Darcy! Selvig! Get out of here!

Selvig: Come on.

They start running away to escape. Meanwhile, a ship of SharpClaws starts approaching the Great Fox. Peppy notices.

Peppy: Oh, crap. This isn't good. Fox, we have company.

Fox notices the ship and realizes.

Fox: SharpClaws! (on the intercom) Star Fox, suit up!

Cracker approaches.

Cracker: What's happening?

Fox: We're about to get raided.

Cracker notices the enemy ship.

Cracker: I'll get my team ready.

Cracker exits the Great Fox and takes off. Thor notices the alarm and grabs his hammer to fight. Fox notices.

Fox: (stopping him) Uhh-uh-uhh. You're not leaving dents on my ship.

Thor: We have to work together to stop this! Without me! Your world is destroyed!

Fox: (rolling his eyes) You better not make a mess!

The SharpClaws break in and find Slippy and start charging.

Slippy: (grabbing his gun) Oh, no, you don't!

Slippy starts shooting the SharpClaws. Jane appears and sees Slippy fighting the SharpClaw. He notices.

Slippy: Get out of here!

Jane starts running. Thor finds Jane.

Jane: Thor! The SharpClaws are here!

Thor: Get somewhere safe!

The SharpClaws notice Thor preparing to face them.

SharpClaw: It's him! Get him!

The SharpClaws start charging and Thor begins fighting them all. Fox finds SharpClaws and starts shooting them to defend the Great Fox. Thor strikes one SharpClaw with the hammer. Meanwhile, the SharpClaws continue attacking Tricky in battle.

SharpClaw: I will not tolerate this!

Tricky whacks them with his tail and starts running and Scales stops him and takes his sword out.

Scales: Did you really think you could get away, EarthWalker?

Tricky: You wouldn't dare. Thor will find you and he will destroy you.

Scales: Thor? Since when did you choose a god over a rodent soldier?

Tricky: Fox will find you as well!

Scales stabs Tricky in the heart and Tricky starts suffering. Darcy and Selvig notice he's been stabbed.

Darcy: (gasp) Oh, my god!

Scales: Fox will never find me. He still thinks I'm dead.

Scales pulls the sword out and starts walking while Tricky dies.

Scales: SharpClaw! To the Great Fox to finish the job!

Meanwhile back at the Great Fox, Thor continues facing the SharpClaw.

Thor: Is that the best you can do?!

Scales enters the ship to start searching for Fox. Thor and Fox get behind of them.

Fox: I got a gun and you got a hammer. That makes a team.

Thor: I know, right?

Fox continues fighting the SharpClaws while Thor strikes half of them with his hammer. Scales finds Fox with Thor and then he notices Jane staring at him. Scales starts marching toward her. Thor notices.

Thor: Jane! Run!

Scales punches Thor and knocks him out.

Jane: Thor!

Scales grabs Jane. Fox tries to stop her.

Fox: (pointing the gun at him) Let her go, Scales! She's not part of this!

Scales: Oh, really? How do I know you're not lying?

Fox: I never lie. Now, let her go.

Scales plants the sword under her chin.

Scales: Put your gun down and I'll let her live.

Fox gets angrier.

Jane: It's okay. Just put it down.

Fox drops the gun and holds his hands up.

Fox: It's down. Now, let her go.

Scales: Actually, I think I could use her at the palace.

Fox: What are you gonna do?

Scales: The same thing that happen to Krystal. (to the SharpClaw behind him) Do it.

A SharpClaw knocks him out cold.

Scales: (grabbing Jane) You're coming with me, my girl.

Jane: Thor! Wake up!

Scales throws her in the ship and takes off and returns to Dinosaur Planet. A few moments later, Thor who is back to consciousnes as well as Fox.

Thor: You let him take her?!

Fox: He said he'd let her go if I put the gun down and I did!

Thor: That's the worst excuse I have ever heard from you!

Fox: Look, I can help you get her back. You just have to trust me.

Thor: Why should I trust you? I should've killed you when I had the chance.

Thor starts walking off. Fox follows him.

Fox: Thor, you said it yourself. We have to work together. All we need to do is get Tricky and we'll.

Peppy comes in to tell Fox something.

Peppy: Fox. You might want to come to the cockpit. I need to talk to you in private.

Fox: (to Thor) Excuse me.

Peppy closes the door.

Peppy: You might want to sit down.

Fox sits in his chair.

Fox: What is it?

Peppy: It's about Tricky.

Peppy sits down looking at him.

Peppy: I checked the maps and found Tricky who defended the other humans who were with Jane and he... uh... (sigh) he gave his life away to protect them.

Fox: (goes into shocked) What do you mean gave his life away?!

Thor overhears.

Fox: (going into tears) Oh, my god! You're joking, right?

Peppy: I know it's hard to believe but Tricky wanted what's best for his planet.

Fox: Scales killed my best friend on that rock in order to take Jane?! What does she got to do with him?

They notice Thor overhearing.

Thor: I couldn't help it over here. Fox, I'm very sorry. I hadn't known him for very long but I was the one who rescued him and we worked together. Now all he would want is us to protect the people he cared for.

Fox: So, if you help me fight Scales, I help you find Jane.

Thor: It's a deal.


	12. Partners

Partners

Meanwhile at Krazoa Palace, Jane remains chained up and struggling to escape and then suddenly Scales approaches and takes a good look at her while Jane stares at him.

Jane: Hi.

Scales: You're not afraid of me?

Jane: Whoever said I was?

Scales: (smiling) You are a smart girl. (walking closer to her) It's Jane, right?

Jane: Maybe.

Scales: Are you sure you're not afraid?

Jane: You only creep me out a little.

Scales: (sniffing her and whisper) You smell good.

Scales then licks her face.

Scales: You taste good, too.

Jane pushes him with her feet.

Jane: Hey! (showing her middle finger) Taste this! Okay? I don't have the hots from lizards!

Scales: (laugh) I like you. You should be my pet. You are one hell of a fighter.

Jane: I really wish you were extinct on Earth.

Scales: Wish not granted, woman. You're gonna help me destroy Dinosaur Planet.

Jane: I would never help you.

Scales: Well, b****. I guess you don't have a choice.

Jane: Did you kiss your mother with that mouth?

Scales overreacts by grabbing his sword and planting it under her chin.

Scales: Say one more word about my mother, and I will slit your throat.

Jane: You wouldn't do that to a human girl, would you?

Scales: (sigh) You're right. Obviously, I knew you didn't you. But what if I kill your hero with the hammer?

Jane: Thor is strongest in the world.

Meanwhile, Cracker returns seeing the mess in the ship and Peppy glances at him.

Peppy: I thought you were bringing your team? Well, you're too late anyway. The girl's been kidnapped.

Cracker: And where's Fox?

Peppy: He's with Thor.

With Thor and Fox,...

Fox: So, it sounds like you and I are stuck together.

Thor: Afraid so.

Fox: This won't replace Tricky as my sidekick but I hope you know what you're doing.

Thor: I'm a god...

Fox: Yes, you said that 45 times. I get it. You're a god. You're a god.

Thor: Are you sure your team can remain up here while it's just the two of us?

Fox: Yeah. They were in the ship when it was just me on Dinosaur Planet. But today, it's just gonna be me and you.

Krystal: Fox. (wrapping her arms around her) Please, don't go.

Fox: I have to.

Krystal: It's too dangerous.

Fox: It's okay. Thor's gonna be on my side.

Krystal: Fox, he attacked you. Remember?

Thor: It's okay. I will face Scales alone if this is what you want.

Fox: Thor! No! Without your help, this mission will fail! Is that what you want?

Thor: I'm only trying to do the right thing!

Fox: Krystal, please. You have to let me go.

Krystal faces down with tears.

Krystal: Please, be careful.

Fox: I promise. I will come back.

A moment later, Thor and Fox begin walking towards the Arwings.

Fox: Do you know how to fly?

Thor: I've flown a ship before.

Fox: Good.

Fox hops into his Arwing and Thor hops in Slippy's Arwing.

Fox: Thor. Be careful with that hammer.

Thor: Don't tell me how to take care of my hammer.

Fox: I'm just saying.

They take off flying and start heading back to Dinosaur Planet.

Peppy: You guys be careful.

Cracker: I'm not sure this is such a good idea.

Peppy: It's okay, Leiutenant. I know what I'm doing.

Cracker: We have a god of thunder that could be dangerous.

Peppy: You don't know that. Why does this concern you?

Cracker: My boss may not accept this.

Peppy: We have the same boss, Leiutenant.

Cracker: (looking down) You're right.

Meanwhile, Thor and Fox arrive to Thorntail Hollow and hop out of the Arwings.

Fox: This is where I met Jane.

Thor starts looking around the place.

Thor: She must've stayed safe here.

Fox: Not much SharpClaws had been around here. Not since I saved this planet. Come on. Let's go find Jane.

A moment later, they return to LightFoot Village and find Darcy and Selvig.

Fox: Darcy! Dr. Selvig!

Selvig: Where's Jane?

Thor: Scales took her. We're trying to find her right now.

Darcy: You mean the guy that killed your dinosaur friend?

Fox: Yes, him. Where is Tricky anyway?

Darcy: He's still at Cape Claw.

Fox starts running to Cape Claw.

Thor: Fox, wait!

Thor chases after Fox.


	13. Betrayal

Betrayal

Fox arrives to Cape Claw and finds Tricky lying dead on the ground. Fox rushes to him find a lot of blood and beginning to sob. Thor puts his hand on his should to cheer him up.

Fox: (sobbing) I'm so sorry, Tricky. I could've saved you.

Thor: Fox, there was nothing you could've done.

Darcy: Sad day.

Selvig: Shh.

Fox continues sobbing.

Fox: I killed him.

Thor: Fox, you didn't kill anybody. Remember, I rescued him.

Fox: (beginning to grow angry) I'm gonna kill him.

Thor: (reacting) Fox.

Fox: (angrier) I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna break every bone in his body!

Thor: Fox! Enough! Tricky wouldn't want you to kill any dinosaur!

Fox: I've killed before. I'm a soldier.

Thor: Listen, what's more important is that we find Jane and get out of here? I need Darcy and Selvig out of here, too.

Fox: (grabbing his gun) You know what, Thor? You're right.

Thor: What are you doing?

Fox: I'm gonna kill that son of a b**** that killed Tricky.

Thor: Fox!

Fox: (snaps) Thor! Do you want to save Jane or not!

Thor stays silent.

Fox: Come on! I know where he might be!

Meanwhile at the Great Fox,...

Slippy: How's he doing?

Peppy: He broke down after he saw Tricky's body.

Falco: He cared a lot about the little guy, didn't he?

Cracker: I didn't know the planet meant so much to him.

Peppy: Yeah. When he went down there the first time, he felt like it was his home. Krystal felt the same way.

Krystal: You know I can hear you, right?

Peppy sees her the moment she spoke.

Peppy: I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in the room.

Krystal: It's okay. I'm just worried about Fox.

Peppy: He's gonna be fine. Thor's with him. (moving on) While they're having their adventure, I'm gonna go ahead and continue locating Planet Earth.

Cracker: (reaching in his holster) Yeah, Peppy. About that,... (pointing the gun to head) I'm afraid I can't let you do that.

Slippy: (grabbing his gun) Holy s**t!

Cracker: Draw your weapons and his brains are splattering all over the control!

Peppy: Leiutenant! Are you mad?

Cracker: Face the controls, now!

Falco: Hey, pal! You're a Cornerian soldier! You're not supposed to kill your own people!

Cracker: I can if it's an order from my boss.

Peppy: (overreacts) General Pepper?! Pepper would never let anybody to do this to their own people!

Cracker: I'm not talking about General Pepper!

Peppy: What?

Cracker: Oh, I'm sorry. Did you think I was a Cornerian soldier?

Slippy: Wait. If General Pepper isn't behind this, then who is?

The door automatically opens it and out comes Wolf and his team pointing their guns at the team.

Falco: (to Slippy) You had to ask!

Wolf: Thank you, Leiutenant. We wouldn't have done this without you.

Cracker: (still pointing to his head) My pleasure.

Fox: (on the com) Peppy, come in.

Cracker shoots the intercom disconnecting the call. Fox tries to get a hold of them.

Fox: Peppy! Slippy! Falco! Come in! (to himself) Why the hell are they not answering?

Fox forgets it and walks back to Thor.

Thor: You sure Scales is at Krazoa Palace.

Fox: Yes, but there is only one problem. The WarpStone only allows people to Krazoa Palace if they have a Krazoa Spirit. That's our only way in... Unless...

Thor: Unless what?

Fox: Unless we get back to the ship.

Thor: But we can't leave these two here.

Selvig: It's fine, Thor. Just get Jane and then you can come back and get us.

Fox: We'll get Jane and I'll get the rest of my team to come get you.

Back at the ship, Cracker still holds the gun to Peppy's head.

Peppy: Cracker. Let's talk about this.

Cracker: I'm not talking about anything until you drive this thing. You're gonna say goodbye to this planet.

Peppy: I'm not gonna destroy an innocent planet!

Cracker: (clicking the gun) Then, I'm gonna destroy your innocent brian!

Wolf: You better listen to him, bunny. I'm paying him for this.

Slippy: Peppy, don't do it!

Wolf: (headlocking Slippy and pressing the gun in his mouth) Say one more word!

Slippy shakes in fear.

Wolf: Peppy, unlock the missile.

Peppy starts sweating.

Peppy: I have friends down there.

Wolf: I don't care! Do it!

Peppy opens the launch missile and prepares to press it.

Voice: Hold it right there!

Wolf starts smiling when he recognizes the voice.

Wolf: Well, well. General Pepper. (turning around facing him)

Pepper: Drop your guns, now!

Cracker puts his hands up.

Pepper: What's going on here, Leiutenant?

Cracker: You sent me here, remember?

Pepper: I didn't send you here to kill our own people.

Cracker: You're right. Because a deal had to be made. And by the way, these are the men I was talking about.

Slippy: You're taking Star Wolf's side?

Cracker: Afraid so.


	14. Palace Brawl

Palace Brawl

Fox and Thor land at the top of the palace, hop out of their Arwings and starts searching for Jane.

Thor: (calling) Jane!

Fox gets startled and aggravated with Thor.

Fox: (sarcasm) Good thinking. Yell out loud so Scales can hear us.

Thor: Shut up.

Fox: Come on.

They go inside the palace and hold up their weapons for defense. Meanwhile, Jane continues struggling to get off the chains while a SharpClaw is asleep guarding her. Then, something pops in her mind.

Jane: Hey! You! Wake up!

SharpClaw: (waking up) What do you want, woman?

Jane: What time is it?

SharpClaw: What do I look like, a time teller?

Jane: Please, just tell me what time it is.

SharpClaw: I don't have a freaking watch! So, shut up!

Jane: Okay, okay. I'm just curious of what time it is.

SharpClaw: Look, all I know is Scales has a watch and he only tells time when nobody is asking what time it is. And if you bring up one more word about "time", I will chop you up. Don't think I won't.

Jane: Just tell me and I'll leave you alone.

SharpClaw: (grabbing his axe) Hell yes you will leave me alone.

SharpClaw starts running towards her and Jane dodges causing him to trip over the chain holding her and knocking it off the hook. Meanwhile, Fox and Thor continue their search.

Fox: (on his com) Peppy, we're in Krazoa Palace. Why aren't you responding?

Scales approaches and attacks Thor from behind by throwing him to the wall. Fox sees him and dodges his attacks.

Scales: It won't help if you and your friendly god prince set foot on this rock.

Thor stands up.

Thor: Where is she?

Scales: I'm making her join my side is what I'm doing.

Thor: I said where is she?!

Jane: Looking for me?

They see Jane with the SharpClaw getting strangled.

Thor: Jane.

Jane: Key! Now!

Scales: Go ahead, Jane! Kill him! I lose SharpClaws but I still gain more! I don't have the key so do what you gotta do!

Thor: Jane. I can get you off those chains.

Scales points the sword at him.

Scales: No, she belongs to me. As for you, Fox. You're about to meet your death in a minute.

Meanwhile,...

Cracker: You know Pepper. I want to confess something before somebody dies on this ship. I'm not a Cornerian soldier.

Pepper: I know you're not. Because you already played me.

Cracker: (laugh) I had to. I'm a decoy.

Cracker shoots Pepper and the Star Wolf and Star Fox get into a gunfight in the ship

Peppy: Get to the Arwings now!

The shooting goes on and Star Wolf chases after them. Back in the Palace,...

Fox: Scales, before you kill me I want to ask Thor a question.

Scales: Go ahead.

Fox: Thor, back when you said you should've killed me when you had the chance, you didn't really mean that, did you?

Jane: (reacts) Thor!

Thor: I was worried you were gonna be killed, Jane!

Scales: Okay, I had enough.

Thor: Yes, you did!

Thor strikes him with his hammer and fights him.

Thor: Fox! Find the key!

Fox: (to himself) I am the key. Jane, don't move!

Jane: What are you doing?

Fox charges his shot on his gun and fires at the SharpClaw and the chains causing the whole chain to disintgrate setting Jane free.

Jane: Wow. I wasn't expecting that.

Thor continues dueling Scales.

Scales: You don't belong here, Thundergod!

Thor: Neither does she!

Scales grabs him by the neck and throws him to the ground

Scales: Then, you die with her!

Thor: Fox, get J... (choking)

Scales starts strangling Thor. Fox sees Thor getting attacked and shoots his helmet getting his attention.

Thor: (breathing heavy)

Fox: Jane, get out of here!

Jane: But Thor...

Fox: Go, now!

Jane starts running and Scales starts marching towards him.

Fox: Come on, lizardbreath.

Fox loads his gun. Thor notices Scales marching.

Thor: Fox, you fool!

Fox: Get Jane out of here!

Scales punches Fox and gets punched back and start fighting. Meanwhile on the Great Fox, the shoot out continues in the Arwing hangar where Slippy notices his Arwing's missing.

Slippy: My Arwing's gone.

Falco: Thor borrowed it. It's fine.

Star Wolf continues shooting and Peppy fires back. Cracker sneaks from behind and attacks Peppy by kicking him hard.

Slippy: Peppy!

Peppy: Go, go!

Cracker aims his gun at Peppy.

Cracker: I told you to fire that missile. And you didn't.

Peppy: What is wrong with you, Leiutenant?

Cracker: Actually. I'm not really a leiutenant. You forgot who I was, didn't you?

Slippy and Falco overhear.

Cracker: You don't remember referring to me as... the Creator. Remember the Spyborg?

Slippy: (shocked) Oh, s**t.

Peppy: You son of a...

Cracker: Not one word.

Slippy: You created that thing that got me stranded on that nasty desert?!

Cracker: (realizing) You know, I thought you looked familiar.

He walks over to Slippy and points a gun to his head.

Cracker: Now, it's time to say your prayers.

Falco: Oh, god! I can't watch!

The gunshot goes off causing Peppy and Falco's eyes to be covered and they slowly open their eyes and notice Slippy is alive and Cracker is dead on the ground and they find Pepper is still alive.

Slippy: General? I saw you were shot.

Pepper: Of course, I was shot.

Pepper opens his jacket showing the bulletproof vest.

Slippy: Wow! You are something, General.

Pepper: Where's Fox?

Fox continues his fight against Scales. Jane heads to the top of the castle to stay safe.

Darcy: Jane!

Jane sees Darcy and Selvig.

Jane: How did you guys get here?

Selvig: We followed Fox and Thor so we knew you'd be here.

Darcy: Where are they, anyway?

Jane: Running into trouble.

They hear a strange voice coming from the giant statue of the Krazoa.

Darcy: Is it... talking to us?

Scales continues attacking Fox by punching him multiple times. He then prepares to stab him.

Scales: Time to say goodnight... Fox McCloud.

Thor attacks Scales with the hammer brutally.

Thor: You are no longer in charge of this world!

Thor pushes him to the wall with his foot and raises his hammer and lightning crashes down through the roof and charges his hammer and strikes Scales with the lightning. As soon as Thor finishes his attack, Scales finally remains dead. Fox gets up and takes a final look at his dead body.

Fox: That... was... awesome! You gotta teach me how to do that.

Thor looks at him like he's super crazy.

Jane: (calling) Thor! Come up here!

Fox and Thor head to the top of the palace and see Darcy and Selvig.

Fox: How did you two...

Darcy: We followed you.

Thor: What is it?

Jane: Show him, Erik.

Selvig starts walking towards the statue and vanishes.

Fox: (surprised) What was that?

Thor: What happened?

Jane: Come back, Erik.

Erik reappears.

Thor: What is it, Jane?

Jane: It's our way back home. One of Malekith's portals.

Thor: How did...

Jane: It just ended up here.

Fox: What do ya know, there is a portal to your world after all.

Darcy: Great! I really can't wait to get out of this crap!

Fox: (realizing) Well, I guess this is it. This is goodbye, righ?

Thor: I'm sure we'll come back and visit soon.

Fox: I want to see your world someday.

Thor: You will, Fox. But this portal is the only in or out.

Fox: I'll keep it in mind.

Fox holds his hand out. Thor shakes his hand.

Fox: Take care.

Thor: (smiling) You, too.

They both go through the portal that leads back to London, England.

Darcy: Oh, god! It's so good to be home!

Jane hugs Thor.

Jane: Thank you for finding me.

Thor: I always give you my word that I'd protect you.

Meanwhile, Fox returns to the Great Fox noticing a giant mess in the ship.

Fox: What the hell happened here?

Slippy: It's a long story, Fox. I don't think you should know.

Fox: (realizing) Where's...

Peppy signals him not to ask.

Fox: Where's Krystal?

Slippy: She's in her room.

Fox: (walking to her room) And Falco's missing. What is it with people missing?

Fox visits Krystal.

Fox: Hey.

Krystal: Hey.

Fox wraps his arms around her.

Krystal: How'd it go?

Fox: They're home.

Back in the cockpit,..

Peppy: No sign of Falco. What is the big deal?

Slippy: I saw him get knocked out and shot down somewhere in space.

Peppy: Shot down by whom?

Slippy: Star Wolf right after we killed Cracker.

Peppy: Well, where would Falco be in the Lylat System?

Falco opens his eyes finding himself in a strange planet.

Falco: What the hell?

Falco searches around the entire planet and gets his gun out. A citizen of the planet approaches him and Falco sees him.

Citizen: Hello.

Falco: Who are you?

Citizen: I'm a citizen. Who are you?

Falco: This is Asgard.

Citizen: No, this is not Asgard.

Falco: What planet is this?

Falco sees a strange symbol with circles.

Citizen: So, you're new on this planet. Then, welcome to Planet Gallifrey.


	15. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

Meanwhile, Jane, Darcy, and Selvig remain on the plane back home in America.

Darcy: (reading the newspaper) Don't worry. We'll see him again.

Jane: Darcy, we always see Thor.

Darcy: I'm talking about Fox.

Jane: Fox? You think I have a crush on him? He's an animal. Not a human.

Darcy: Didn't you tell me you liked foxes?

Jane: Well, yeah. But I never expected to meet a talking fox.

Darcy: You're right. He was great alien. Don't forget we met a talking frog, dinosaur bunny rabbit, and bird. Everything.

Meanwhile in Asgard,...

Odin: I guess I owe you an apology for what I thought was true. You're sure Malekith left one of his portals on Earth.

Thor: I saw it with my own eyes.

Odin: Then, we must find it and destroy it.

Thor: No. No need for that.

Odin: Thor. Malekith created those portals.

Thor: I understand. But there is another world through the portal. I made friends there. They're nothing like us.

Odin: Who's "they"?

Thor: They call themselves Star Fox.

Odin: And this Star Fox is nothing like us?

Thor: They fight different.

Odin: I'd like see this Star Fox.

Thor: You will. But not now, father. They have their business at the moment.

Odin: Very well. You are dismissed.

Thor starts walking.

Voice: For now.

Odin changes into Thor's brother Loki.

Loki: I will crush Star Fox.

Meanwhile on the Great Fox, Peppy continues searching the maps for Falco's location. Then, suddenly a black human barges in to talk.

Black Human: So...

Peppy gets startles and sees the human for the first time.

Black Human: You must be Peppy. Member of Star Fox.

Peppy: Uh... Yes?

Black Human: Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Director Nick Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D.

Peppy: Hi. (shaking his hand)

Nick: So, who's in charge of this ship?

Peppy: The guy's in the back. He'll be in in a second.

Fox comes in and sees Nick Fury.

Peppy: Fox, this is Director Nick Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D.

Fox: Hi, Fox McCloud. (shaking his hand) Nice to meet you.

Nick: Nice to meet you.

Fox: Is there anything we'd like to help you with?

Nick: I'm just here to talk to you about the guy that came here. He goes by the name of Thor.

Fox: You know him?

Nick: He's one of the members of a group called the Avengers. That's why I came here to ask if there's been anything suspicious here.

Fox: Not really. We're kinda missing a team member right now.

Nick: No rush. I'd just like to know if y'all are interested in helping us out.

Fox: Sure, anything. We're the Star Fox team.


End file.
